Inherent mechanical stiffness of multilayer components plays a key role in applications of such multilayer components, such as piezoelectric actuators and ferroelectric actuators.
WO 99/12865 describes a piezoelectric ceramic materials that includes lead zirconate titanate. For lead zirconate titanate with a perovskite structure A2+B4+O3, a desired stabilization of the materials is achieved through partial substitution with ferroelectrically active compounds. The sintering temperature of such components can thus be reduced.